


Six Simple Words

by ManyaZorEL



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kara has a revelation while watching a movie with Lena, Multi-chap, major fluff, mention of discrimination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyaZorEL/pseuds/ManyaZorEL
Summary: Kara has a revelation during movie night and decides to work on said revelation.Major fluff, probably will have smut later on.A small mention of discrimination, but nothing severe.





	1. The Revelation

Kara was laying on the couch, head on her lovers lap, a content smile on her face as Lena played with her hair.  
She snuggled up halfway trough their movie, being completely worn out by her Supergirl activities.  
Lena had practically begged to watch The Boy In Striped Pyjama's, claiming it was her favorite movie.

She would never admit to just anyone, but Lena secretely loved history and having a movie about one of the biggest events was sure to be her favorite.  
Lena was completely enthralled in the movie, eyes glassy with unshed tears as the two boys were becoming close friends.  
Every once in a while Kara would glance up at her girlfriend, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

She loved seeing her like this, completely herself, not a worry in the world.  
Its just them in this moment, on this couch, in this apartment, there was no false perception of a Luthor and a Super.  
Here it was just Kara and Lena, two girls madly in love with each other, not saying anything, just enjoying their company.

A soft chuckle escaped the youngest lips and she glanced down at the woman below "you know, I'm not the movie"  
"No I know, you're so much better, cause you don't make me want to cry. But that movie does" a sly smile forming on Kara's lips as she nodded at the tv screen.  
Lena chuckled "I can get that, but its such a good movie. The story is so sad. But in the meantime its also happy" she said as she turned back to the movie.

"This just proves that children don't see race and religion like adults do. That they don't care where they come from. They just want a friend"  
The sound of her voice had Kara wondering wether she was talking about the movie or herself, having known that line for herself.  
"His father doesn't want him to hang around with the servants, cause they're below them and then he becomes friends with a Jewish boy and they play together"

Kara looked intently at her girlfriends face, listening closely, she knows the movie by heart with how many times they've seen it, but she just loved hearing her this passionate.  
"They don't understand why one is inside those gates and the other isn't, why one has to wear striped pyjamas and the other doesn't. They don't see the hatred between two religions.  
They see people, families, friends. Not to mention that ending though" Lena inhaled deeply and released it slowly, not yet wanting to think about that heartbreak.

Kara fully turned to lay on her back, able to look straight at Lena without having to twist her neck uncomfortably.  
"I can get that you know" she admitted softly "Its why this movie gets to me so much, I understand those kids" Lena paused the movie at the soft words.  
"When I first got here, I didn't know anything about the different religions or races or anything that causes so much hate between people"

Lena gave her her full attention, listening closely to the blonde girl, one hand still playing with her hair and the other on her abdomen.  
"Jeremiah and Eliza taught me the things I had to know, so I could try to fit in. But I just didn't understand why people would be so mean to each other.  
And for what? For the different color of their skin? I had green and purple friends, no one cared about it on Krypton. We all got along, well except with Daxamites"

Lena chuckled softly as she remembered the stories that Kara told her about Kryptons sister planet, how they were nothing like them.  
She got a smile in return as Kara was trying to come up with the right words.  
Her emotions were ever clear in her eyes, confusion, love, adoration, sadness, it made Lena's heart beat with the same emotions.

"So leaving such a peaceful planet, to a planet that was constantly at war, it scared me. It made me wonder why my parents chose this one for Kal El and me.  
I was so lost in this world and I got constantly bullied because I always stood up for the minorities. Always wanted to spend time with them when others cast them out.  
It broke my heart that humans could be so cruel, for a reason that made completely no sense" Kara's voice trailed off and Lena's eyebrows scrunched together.

"For the longest of times I was so conflicted between what people told me to believe and to what I thought was right. I like this movie, I really do.  
But it also makes me so sad because people still think like that. That certain people are worth less because of their heritage, skincolour, you know.  
And then I look at your face and you're watching it with the same understanding. And at that moment it breaks my heart. Because I know you know what its like on the other side of the fence" 

Kara moved her hands around as she was explaining her emotions, trying to put every thought that was in her mind out in words.  
But the patterns that Lena was making on her abdomen were a little bit distracting.  
A small smile formed on both women as they made eye contact and Kara put her hand on Lena's, intertwining their fingers.

"But then I see the love in your eyes when you watch it and its so nice to see you so relaxed. Without a care. Not having that CEO mask on" she received a mix of a smirk and smile.  
"And in that moment, I see YOU. Just you. Lena. My Lena. My girlfriend that I would do anything for to protect. The world and their views be damned. I love you"  
Lena's eyebrows shot up at the swearword a small blush forming on her cheeks.

Her girlfriend rarely ever swore outside the nightly sensual moments and Kara knew how much it turned her on when she swore without a care.  
Words weren't able to come out of Lena's mouth, instead she sat there, her hand in Kara's hair had stilled, her mouth slightly open and eyes shining with tears.  
She would never understand what she ever did to deserve this woman, to deserve the love she so willingly gave.

Instead of speaking, she leaned down and kissed her girlfriend softly on her lips, hoping that she could transfer the love she felt like this.  
Kara smiled into the kiss, her free hand shooting up to caress her cheek.  
As Lena pulled back slightly they both had a smile on their faces, a blush covering their cheeks, noses grazing each other.

"I love you too Kara" she whispered against Kara's lips.  
Kara hummed and stroked Lena's cheek with her thumb, she loved this woman so much, more than she loved being Supergirl.  
"I love you more Lena. You have no idea how much. I cant wait to m.." Kara suddenly stopped talking and kissed Lena instead.

It was a sweet and tender moment, a kiss almost equally as soft and filled with love as their first.  
Slow and steady. A rythm was easily established, tongues touching each other in a game of love.  
Lena was the first to pull back because of the lack of air, panting slightly she asked "what were you going to say?"

Kara had hoped the kiss would have distracted her from the unfinished sentence, but alas.  
"I wanted to ask you to please play the movie, I kinda want to see the rest" she said sheepishly, impressed by her own little white lie.  
She knows Lena didn't fully believe her, so she could tell by the look in her eye, it was the same everytime she came up with a dumb excuse for rushing out for her Supergirl activiteies.

Lena complied though, she would never push Kara into anything she didn't want, be it bedroom wise, eating a vegetable or something as feeble as finishing a sentence.  
She unpaused the movie and relaxed into the comfortable sofa, Kara turned on her side, facing the tv but not watching.  
Her mind wandered back to what she was about to say, the words continuously repeating in her mind.

A grinn appeared on her face that would not falter by any scene that was currently playing out.  
She knew what she had to do, rather sooner than later and she couldn't wait to get everything ready for that.  
After two years of datenights, passionate love making and shared life stories, she knew these six words were true in her heart.

'I can't wait to marry you'


	2. Finding the ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara searches for the perfect ring.

It was three days after that night and Kara had sat down with Alex and told her the words that ran into her mind.  
How much she loves Lena, how happy she makes her, that she finally feels at home when they're together.  
And even told her that she wanted to propose to the woman of her dreams.

Alex smiled brightly and hugged her baby sister tighter than she ever had.  
They talked and talked and talked about idea's of proposing and what the ring should look like.  
"Would you like to come with me to look for a ring for her?" Kara had asked in a soft voice and got a excited "hell yes!" in return.

Thats how they found each other in a ring store, looking at multiple rings when a woman walks up to them.  
"Are you looking for a ring?" Kara nodded shyly "can I help you look for one?" Alex beamed and nudged Kara's shoulder.  
"Well, I was looking for something simple yet charming. Something you can wear while working in a lab"

The lady looked between the two women and smiled "I'm sure we can find something for you two lovely ladies"  
Kara turned beatred and Alex laughed loudly "no! No! It's not for us! I'm her sister. We're looking for a ring for her girlfriend"  
The lady smiled, albeit a little bit embarassed "oh I am so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!"

Kara adjusted her glasses and said "it's okay. How about those rings?" she asked with a smile to ease the woman.  
Two small boxes were set on the glass counter, all different varieties of elegant rings neatly stacked in a row.  
Kara took them all in, eyebrows scrunching together, the well known crinkle appearing to indicate her thought as her eyes scanned each ring.

"Do you see one that you like?" Alex asked, her eyes switching between Kara and the rings as Kara let out a small gasp.  
In the middle of the second box lay a ring, silver band embracing two stones in the middle.  
One red and one blue, the front of the bands were adorned with tiny diamonds.

"Thats the one" she whispered softly as she pointed to it, Alex looked and knew exactly why she had chosen it.  
The red and blue stones looked exactly like the red and blue of her suit and Alex smiled.  
"Thats a beautiful choice" the lady behind the counter said as she gave her the ring for inspection.

Kara held it up, looking for imperfections, looking for reasons why this wouldn't be the perfect ring, but not finding any.  
"I'll take it" she said with a dreamy smile, already thinking of how shocked Lena would look when she gave this to her.  
They finalized everything and Kara had to wait three weeks for the ring to be finished, after it all it had to be custom made to Lena's ringsize.

After convincing a moping Kara to leave and to wait those few weeks they went to work, Alex to the DEO and Kara to Catco.  
Snapper had given her two puffpieces to write, creating a name in the reporting world had his advantages, but definitely downsides as well, like writing multiple puffpieces.  
Not much work was done by the end of the day as she was mostly daydreaming about the day she finally got to propose to Lena Luthor.

Three weeks went by as slow as they possibly could and she was getting antsy and extremely impatient, much to Lena's confusion.  
She had tried multiple times to pry the truth from the young reporter but to no success, not even her pout worked this time.  
"Kara why can't you just tell me?" her shoulders sagged and pout firmly in place, she could see the struggle in Kara's eyes.

"It's a surprise Lena. Please don't make this any harder than it already is. I'm dying to tell you, but I can't cause I don't wanna ruin the surprise. Please" she begged.  
It wasn't a lie, she was dying inside to tell Lena everything, how much she loved her, how much she wanted to spend her life with her.  
How much she wanted to start a family with her, the topic had come up a few times, but only in 'what if's' and 'once upon a times' and 'maybe's'.

Three weeks finally passed and Kara got the call she had been dying to get and flew over to the store as soon as she hung up.  
The same lady that helped her with the ring was standing behind the counter with a perplexed look and in the midst of hanging up.  
Her eyes darting between the phone and Kara with wide eyes and mouth slightly open, shaking her head she snapped out of it.

"That was incredibely fast" Kara adjusted her glasses and replied "I-I was in the neighborhood!" she smiled at the lady.  
The girl chuckled and told her to wait there while she got the ring from the back, leaving Kara to nervously tap her foot while she waited even longer.  
Kara was getting more impatient by the second, feeling a second pass by like a minute, squeeling when she reappeared with a pouch in her hand.

Smiling she handed it over the blonde and she took it out of the packaging, examining the beautiful ring before biting her lip and thanking the woman for her help.  
"It's not a problem, its my job. I hope you have a really happy life ahead of you Miss Danvers" Kara smiled her big smile and she left, going directly to Winn.  
Once he was in eyesight she called out to him and dragged him into the conference room.

"Winn I need your help and I need as quick as possible and you can not tell ANYONE! Do you understand?" Winn's eyes grew big, obviously scared by her intimidating persona.  
"Ye-yeah sure. What is it? Is something wrong? Are you okay?" Kara held her hand up to silence his rambling, sometimes they really were too alike.  
She wordlessly pulled out the pouch and took the ring out and showed it to him, he gasped loudly and squeeled at the same time.

"OHMYGODKARAYOU'REGONNAPRO-" Kara hushed him loudly before he got to finish his sentence "NO ONE can know yet Winn! Only Alex and you know!" she reprimanded him.  
He made a zipping motion with his finger to his lips and asked what she needed help with.  
"I need you to engrave the ring with 'zhao rip Lena' and I need help with the box. I wanted to get a black box with green interior and the House of El on the top"

Winn beamed brightly at his best friend "No worries Kara, I'll help you out. You can trust me with this" he said as he gingerly put the ring back in the pouch and into his pocket.  
He hugged her tightly and said "I am so happy for you Kara, I promise this won't take long!"  
"Thank you Winn" she said as she hugged him as tight as his human body would allow.

He skipped off while saying "Give me a day!" and so she did, she waited a day.  
One long, boring, long, superboring day where nothing happened, everyone seemed to have eaten some 'do good' food and no sign of rogue aliens anywhere.  
So she flew around, waiting for Winn to call her to tell her its done and as she landed in the DEO she saw Winn picking up his phone and looking over at Kara with questioning eyes.

"How did you know I was going to call you?" Wonder and amazement in his voice "I-I'm a superhero!" eyebrows raised, lips pursed and Winn laughed.  
"Total coincidence hmm?" Kara laughed and nodded "total coincidence. Are you finished with it?" she asked softly and he nodded excitedly.  
They walked to the same conference room and Winn pulled out a small black box with the House of El engraved on it, safe for one small adjustment.

"I know you didn't ask for it, but I thought you might like it, if you don't I made another one with just the emblem" Kara's mouth fell open as she took the box with care.  
A tear escaped her eye and Winn's excuses fell out of his mouth "you hate it! Kara I am so sorry! I shouldn't have done this without asking you! I disrespected your house, I am so sorry!"  
Kara didn't say anything and just hugged him so tight it was almost too tight and Winn gasped out a "You're not mad? Or are you trying to crush me to death masked by kindness?"

Kara laughed fully "I love it. Thank you Winn"  
On the box was the House Of El combined with a circle with a stripe next to it and a dot on top, similar to an O and I combined  
"A Super and a Luthor" Kara said dreamingly "Winn, thank you for adding her letter to my house. I love you. Thank you"

"You're welcome Karbear, now go ask your girl to marry you and make me your best man" Kara chuckled.  
"I will if Lena doesn't ask you to be hers first" a wide grinn overtook both their faces as they thought about the future.  
Kara left, after a long hug, and went home and cuddled up with a sleeping Luthor.

She kissed her head softly, stroking her hair while she laid next to her.  
The brunette instinctively moved closer to the walking heater and sighed onto her skin.  
Six words still dancing around in the Kryptonian's mind.

"I can't wait to marry you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is what i had in mind for Lena's ring.  
> https://external-ams3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/safe_image.php?d=AQAQ89XXyJvW3zd3&w=960&h=960&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.trijewels.com%2Fimage%2F1309230%2FEleni-Red-Garnet-and-Blue-Sapphire-with-Side-Diamonds-Bypass-Ring-Red-Garnet-and-Blue-Sapphire-2-Stone-with-Side-Diamonds-Bypass-Engagement-Ring-0.74-ct-tw-in-14K-Rose-Gold.jpg&_nc_hash=AQAyoMxE46My0TDt
> 
> This is the kryptonian alphabet, you can find what the L looks like here, if you were wondering.  
> http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/teenwolf-next-generation/images/9/9e/Alphabet.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160201042618


	3. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara proposes to Lena.

'This is it' Kara thought 'today is definitely the day. you can do this Kara' she spoke courage into herself.  
She stood in front of the mirror, holding on to the sink, trying her best not to break it with her super strength.  
Her heart was racing faster than ever before, faster than when she was fighting Parasite and Mxyzptlik combined.

She had been trying to hide the small black box from Lena, sometimes with a lot of luck and effort.  
One time she was adament about doing laundry and grabbed the pants that held the box in the pocket.  
She had snatched the pants out of her hands, almost causing an argument between the two about Lena not being allowed to do chores.

"I might be a Luthor, Kara, but I can still do chores around the house!" Kara huffed muttering that it wasn't about that and that she had to drop it.  
Lena had dropped the pants in a huff and Kara hurriedly took out the box before walking over and apologising to Lena profusely.  
She had asked Kara multiple times what was going on with her, but Kara talked around it constantly, avoiding the truth.

Lena just simply sighed and told her that if she was ready to talk that she had to go find her and had left to go to work.  
So here Kara was, talking to herself in the mirror, talking courage into herself as she had sped up all the appointments made for the special night.  
She looked down at the ring and sighed "now or never Zor El" and she took the box and smiled as she put it in her box.

Kara picked up the phone and called Lena's assistant "hey Jess its Kara. Could you do me a huge favour and clear Lena's schedule?"  
There was a slight sputter at the end of the line followed by a "s-sure Miss Danvers. Is everything alright?"  
The blonde superhero was quick to assure Jess that everything was quite alright and had convinced her to do as was asked.

With Lena's schedule cleared, Kara set to go out to L Corp and surprise the woman of her dreams.  
She walked up to the doors of Lena's office and told Jess to go home for the remainder of the day, as neither women would come back to the office.  
Jess gaped slightly at Kara and she simply winked at her "you'll understand tomorrow. I promise" and walked trough the doors.

The brunette looked up from her paper, a surprised frown on her face "Kara? What are you doing here?"  
"Well you said that when I wanted to talk, I should come look for you. So here I am" she said, releasing a breathe she didn't realize she was holding.  
A single perfect shaped eyebrow was raised "I said that this morning" Kara nodded "and you deserve the truth"

Kara walked over to where the brunette was sitting, sitting in front of her on the desk, she held her face in between her hands.  
"I'm sorry you've been feeling left out, I promise that it was not my intention. All of whats about to happen was a surprise, meant to build you up and not tear you down.  
Lena I love you, do you trust me?" a hope filled Kara's voice and Lena frowned.

"Kara of course I trust you, how is that even a question? I trust you with all my heart" sincerity was palpable both in her voice and in her eyes "what is this about Kara?"  
She smiled at the seated woman and stood up, holding out her hand for Lena to take "you'll see. Now lets go. Your schedule is cleared, now lets go. Please"  
Lena eyed her girlfriend, there was not a doubt in her mind that Kara meant anything besides good and that she was genuine about her secrecy being just a surprise, so she took her hand.

A huge smile overcame the blonde woman and she stood up, pulling the brunette with her and gently kissed her lips as Lena's heels brought her at the same height.  
"I love it when you wear heels" she mumbled against her lips and Lena chuckled "so where are we going Kara?"  
She smiled devishly when she pulled away "like I said. Miss impatient. It's a surprise" she tugged on her hand and said "lets go" in a very excited voice.

They walked over to Noonans and Lena chuckled "THIS is your surprise? A lunch date at Noonans?" Kara grinned in return.  
"No! A lunchdate where we had our very first date! The first time I realized just how much I care about you. The first time I realized that I want to spend my life kissing you"  
Lena's eyes teared up at the sweet words and she bit her lip trying to hide it, they said down at their usual spot and each had a coffee and sticky buns.

After they were done and laughed at memories shared about their firsts they went on to their next stop.  
Lena's favorite song played as they stepped into their favorite chinese restaurant and a smile lit up on Lena's face.  
Once again they sat in their favorite spot as the waiter brought out their usual dishes.

When the waiter left Kara looked over at Lena and saw the pure love eminating from her, Kara bit her lower lip.  
"Our second date here, you wore that amazing purple dress. It shows off every curve. That night-" Kara took a breathe to steady her nerves "-that night was the first time I wanted to spend the night with you"  
Lena gasped softly and gently shook her head and bit her lip, she was looking for the right words to say, but the arrival of the food distracted her and they ate in relatively silence.

Lena shared the first time she wanted to spend the night with her, all the while blushing profusely at admitting that she had feelings from the start.  
Kara had revealed that she was attracted to her the moment she walked into her office that afternoon with Clark, but that she was so scared about them that she tucked them down.  
They took turns in revealing small secrets about their feelings during the course of the meals and by the end of it they were smiling and laughing wildly.

As they walked trough the park they held hands, walking silently, just enjoying each others company, enjoying the nice warm air.  
"So you're probably wondering why all the reminiscing and the clear whoo-ing?" Kara, not so casually, brought up and Lena chuckled.  
"A little bit, yes. But after spending so many weeks with you I kind of learned to just roll with it" Kara snortlaughed, a typical sign of her nervousness.

"Okay so, I know I'm going to ramble, but just let me ramble ok" she looks at Lena intently, Lena arched an eyebrow and slowly said okay, amusement clear in her voice.  
"Okay, I- Oh Rao this is difficult. So, obvious things first-" she moved her hands around trying to make a point "-I have been hiding something from you, but I swear its a good thing"  
Lena opened her mouth to ask how hiding something can be good but Kara held up her hand.

"I just told you all the first realisations I had concerning you. But I haven't told you one of them. I think its the biggest one yet. It was back when we were having movie night.  
And I had my head on your lap and it just clicked and I arranged for everything in the coming few weeks, hence all the secrecy. I meant what I said Lena, I love you.  
Beyond comprehension. I lost everything. My friends. My family. My world. And Supergirl helps me to keep them alive, you know.

It's a way to have my family near me. But then I found you and we grew closer and closer and then I realized that I didn't need this suit to feel home, to feel close to family.  
Cause I had you with me and then I fell in love with you and I had another realisation. Without you there is no Supergirl. There is no hero. You make me a better me.  
The only truth I kept from you is what I'm showing you right now. Lena I love you, so incredibely much"

Lena took a deep breath, emotions crossing her face like trying to finetune a radio "Kara. I-" she held up her hand once more as she grabbed the small black box with the gold emblem.  
Her breath hitched as she saw the little box "this is what I have been hiding from you" her nerves were making it hard to breathe, feeling like there was a giant fist around her throat and squeezing.  
She got down on one knee and Lena's hand shot up to her mouth covering it with tears in her eyes while the other covered her heart.

Kara slowly opened the box and asked "Lena Luthor. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"  
For those few moments it felt like the world stood still, like there was no one else around except for them.  
In that moment it was just Lena and Kara sharing an intimate moment, one neither ever saw happening for either of them.

A sniff escaped from Lena and she whispered, softer than any human ear could pick up "oh Kara, why? No.."   
Kara's heart stopped 'did she just....' her eyes widened, mouth fell open, tears ready to stream down her cheeks as she looked absolutely defeated.  
"L-Lena?" tears welled up even more as she was registering that the first thing out of Lena's mouth was a 'no' instead of a 'yes'.

Lena looked down at the soft, broken whisper and her heart broke at the sight and she realized that the Kryptonian girl must've heard her.  
"Oh God Kara! No! No! No! Not like that! God! Anything but that! That is NOT my answer, that is so NOT my answer to your question!" she got out in one breath.  
"It's just-" she sighed and continued "-It's just that I was going to propose to you tomorrow!" she barred a wide toothy grinn, she dropped to her knees to be at eye level with her hero.

"Kara I love you more than I could probably ever love myself, you give me hope, love, a purpose and most of all you have given me a family when I thought I could never have one.  
There is nothing in this world I would rather do than to call myself your wife" their eyes met trough tears and Kara took out the ring with shaky hands.  
"Khak Zao Rip Lena Luthor" she said as she slipped the ring on her lovers finger.

"Khak Zao Rip Kara Zor El" she said before she captured her lips in a passionate kiss, both on their knees in the middle of the park.  
They smiled lazily and Lena spoke up before looking around to see if they were alone "fly us home, my Supergirl"  
And so Kara did, she scooped her up bridal style and flew them home.

They spend the full night in bed, mapping the others body, craving the others body, touching any and every inch they could find.  
When they were so tired that they couldn't move they fell asleep in each others arms, spooned together, limbs entwining.  
One thought lingering on their mind as they drifted off to sleep.

"I can't wait to marry you"


End file.
